


The First Time They Sleep Together

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Finally, Flowers, Magic, Sex, Sexual Tension, they're sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: The first time Leah slept with Tristan was not after they landed in California.-------This has a sex scene in it, my pretties. You have been warned. (Also my first attempt at a sex scenes, be nice to me)





	The First Time They Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The first time Leah slept with Tristan was not after they landed in California. When they got off the plane, Leah admitted that she hadn't made any reservations for a place for her to sleep that night so Tristan insisted that he buy her dinner and that they share a room. No hijinks, he promised. That didn't stop him from flirting outrageously with her during dinner. Nor did it stop him from pressing her into the door and kissing her breathless once they were in their shared room. It was an experience, kissing someone other than Sam. Tristan obviously had more experience than she did, and he kissed her like he wanted to explore her. And she gave it as good as she got it because if she was honest with herself, she wanted to explore him too. But soon after, Tristan backed off with a lingering kiss to her collarbone and promised that he wouldn't take advantage of her. So he didn't. The next day, they spent sight seeing; Tristan was familiar with the city they were in so he showed her the tourist spots while also showing her some of the local areas. The next week was full of day trips to the surrounding areas. Everyday was filled with Leah and Tristan talking, bickering, joking and every night was filled with their unresolved sexual tension continuing to be unresolved by way of making out and heavy petting but without their clothes coming off. 

A fucking gentleman, Leah thought. The first man I'm willing to fuck and he respects me too much to.  
Not a necessarily bad thing to have but it was a distinct frustration.  
\-----------------  
"Leah? Can we talk?" Tristan asked her.  
"Sure, what's up?" Leah responded.  
"What is your plan? Why did you come to California?" Tristan was leaned up in the door way, his soft sweater pull taut across his shoulders when he cross his arms.  
"I'm actually planning on travelling around the country for the next couple of months. I was going to tell you tonight, I'm leaving in three days for Nevada. Probably gonna avoid Las Vegas but explore the dessert. Sounds interesting." Leah reclined with the laptop in her lap. As she stretched her arms above her head, she caught Tristan watching her. "What?"  
"Can I come with you?"  
"You wanna be my sidekick?"  
"Indeed, I do." Attempting to do a posh British accent, Tristan got a smile out her. "You know I don't actually know all that much about you."  
"What do you mean? You know my politics, my opinions, how I take my coffee and tea. You know a lot." Leah turned her head away from Tristan, but this didn't sway him.  
"What's your last name, Leah?"  
Leah levelled a gaze at him, scrutinizing what he would do with this information. She didn't want or need to get attached to him, not did she need him to get attached to her. That would complicate things greatly.  
"Tristan...."  
"Leah, we're friends, and friends know pertinent details about each other." Friends don't make out and want to fuck each other senseless, Leah thought.  
"Clearwater. My last name is Clearwater."  
"Okay, Leah Clearwater, tell me about yourself." With a smile, Tristan settled himself across from her for what may seem like a conversation she would eventually regret.  
(His last name was Moreau)  
\---------------------------------------  
On their last night in California, they checked out of their hotel with the intention of staying overnight in San Francisco and then catch a flight into Nevada.  
Their day started off just like any other day, they explored, they talked, they continued to ignore the sparks flying off of them, left, right, and centre.  
That didn't last very long.  
\---------------------------  
Tristan pushed her against the door and kissed her. His tongue pushing into her mouth. Leah opened her mouth more to let him in. She let her hands wander down to the buttons on his shirt and started opening them. As she worked her way down, she didn't lose the opportunity to stroke his chest. She already knew that his chest was smooth but it was different now that she knew that Tristan wasn't going to stop at some point. Daringly, after she got to the bottom, she slide her hand into his waistband while pulling out his shirttails. He stuttered to feel her hand down the front of his pants, now quite touching him but close enough despite the layer of underwear separating the two. Tristan had stopped kissing her to breathe heavily in his surprise so Leah used her hold on him to tug him back to her. She took control of the kiss while fluttering her fingers in his pants, lightly brushing his cock and pelvic bone.

With a growl, Tristan slid his hands under her shirt and moved them up, pulling her shirt with them until he got off over her head. She wore a navy blue bra that complimented her skin tone, to which Tristan probably agreed to if the sound he was making was any indication. He quickly moved back it to kiss her and let his hands wander while Leah pushed Tristan's shirt off his shoulders and to make quick work of his belt. Soon, Tristan's pant were dropped to the ground and Leah's were peeled off by an eager Tristan.

They eventually got to the bed, though neither of them knew how or when they did. Leah, on her back, had her legs bent at the knee with her feet planted firmly on the bed, rocking up on her heels while Tristan was above her, rocking into her. The only problem left was their underwear, but Tristan had other ideas.  
"Do you trust me?" Tristan grunted out.  
"Yes, yes, I do." Leah ground out, breathlessly.  
Tristan grunted a "good", before slowly pushing his middle finger into her. Arching her back, she let out a small whimper. Tristan worked with the slick her body was producing before slowing pushing in a second, and eventually a third finger before slowing pulling out.

"We can stop here if you want." Tristan panted out.  
"I swear to fucking God, if you are not in me in the next thirty seconds, I will tie you down and ride you myself!" Leah all but yelled.  
"Good idea, but not tonight." Quickly removing their underwear, Tristan rolled on a condom as fast as he could before slowly pushing into her.  
This was a spiritual feeling for the both of them, they had only known each other for a limited time but they already knew that sex shouldn't feel this good. This flirty game they were playing had now taken a very serious turn that neither of them expected but that didn't stop Leah from whimpering impatiently before wrapping her legs around Tristan's waist and digging her heels into his back to speed him up.  
Tristan started thrusting faster, fucking into her without abandon.  
Leah pulled herself up so she could latch onto the side of his head to pull him down into a searing kiss that continued until Tristan finally came and Leah twice. 

Panting, Leah flopped into onto her back. Looking up, she noticed that flowers has inexplicably sprouted and wrapped themselves around the headboard of the bed. Leah turned her head to Tristan and saw that he wasn't surprised to see them.  
He turned to her and said, "I can explain."


End file.
